Truth or Dare Fiasco
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: The Bellas are playing truth or dare, and Beca knows that nothing good can come of it...


**Anonymous asked: Would you write a one shot of BECA and Emily telling the Bellas about their relationship?**

I love this ship? Like… alot? More than I should?

Truth or Dare Fiasco

The Bellas were all sitting in the living room having one of their "bonding nights." They were playing truth or dare, no alcohol involved because Emily isn't old enough, and out of respect for Beca. No one knows why, but Beca has a strict no alcohol policy and hates when people drink. It was Stacie's turn.

"Ok Beca, truth or dare?" Beca had done dare every time because she hates answering questions because she can't lie for shit.

"Fuck it, truth. I refuse to lick anymore gross shit." Beca felt Emily tense beside her. They were both trying to avoid truth because they still hadn't told the Bellas about their relationship. They started dating at the beginning of the year, and were pretty serious with each planned to change that with this game.

"Ok, so, tell us about your mystery partner."

"What?"

"You know, the person you are always texting that makes you smile at your phone like a fucking idiot. Don't act like we don't know. So, spill."

"Well… uh, they're great." Beca went with vague because she also had neglected to mention that she was pansexual. Everyone knew Emily was gay, Stacie had that out of her with the very first question.

"No. I require more details, or I'm doing your nails tonight." Beca groaned. She would _not_ be letting Stacie _anywhere_ near her nails.

"Uh, well, they're smart… and sing well. And, uh, have a really pretty smile. And I really like their eyes." Chloe's eyes narrowed at her suspiciously before Stacie exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD BECA'S DATING A GIRL!" Beca winced, but hung her head.

"Wait, how did you figure it out based on what she said?"

"Chloe, she was playing the pronoun game. She distinctly said 'they' when describing her partner. It's obvious."

"So… you guys don't care that I'm with a girl?" Beca's voice was a whisper, and she subtly felt Emily's pinky nudge hers, which she nudged back.

"Beca, why would we care?"

"I don't know… I never told you guys my sexuality and it's not really… accepted much…"

"Well, what are you?" Chloe asked.

"Pansexual."

"That's cool. Your turn Beca." Stacie had a wicked grin on her face, as if she could tell who Beca was dating. Beca glanced at Emily, who was staring out the window with a blush that rivaled Chloe's hair in color. Beca sighed and turned to Emily. They had planned this.

"Em, truth or dare?" All the Bellas gave Beca a strange look. She had never called Emily anything but 'Legacy' in front of others. When they were alone, she never called her that. She said she didn't like it because it wasn't personal, so Beca switched to Em or pet names.

"Um… truth?" Beca smirked. She was going to throw a curveball at her girlfriend.

"Are you going to live in the Bellas house next year with the new Bellas?" Emily's face went blank. Beca knew the answer to the question, she and Emily both knew where she was going to be living. But they hadn't talked about her answering that today during the game. Chloe scoffed, as if to say that it was an easy question.

"Beca, what kind of lame ass question was that?" CR asked. Beca shrugged then turned back to Emily, who was fiddling with her hands.

"Uh, I uh… no." She squeaked. All the Bellas gasped, and Beca smirked triumphantly.

" _That_ is what kind of question it is." Chloe stood up, her face contorted.

"What? Why not?! It's the Bellas house, and you are going to be the captain!"

"I, uh-"

"Chlo, it's Em's turn." Beca cut Emily's rambling off and gestured for her to do her turn as she slouched back into the couch.

"Um, Jessica truth or dare?" the tall blonde quirked an eyebrow. Jessica and Ashley were both used to being confused for each other and being left out, so when Emily not only asked her, but made eye contact with her, she was surprised.

"Uh, truth I guess."

"Are you and Ashley dating?"

"Yeah. We thought that it was pretty obvious." Jessica shrugged at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Are any of you dingoes hetero but me?" Fat Amy exclaimed.

" Lily and I are." Flo said, for once she didn't have a story to go with it.

"Ok, anyway, my turn right? Chloe truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jessica's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment before she made eye contact with Stacie, who nodded with a smirk.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Beca." Chloe stood up.

"Easy." Beca nudged Emily's finger with hers in apology before standing up to face Chloe with an irritated face.

"Did I not just tell you I have a girlfriend?" Stacie's smirk faltered for a moment. Chloe leaned in and pecked Beca on the lips, it was over before it even started, something Beca and Emily were both glad for. Beca fell back onto the couch, her scowl still in place.

"I hate you all, for the record."

"Wait, seriously?" Stacie looked genuinely confused at the two of them.

"What? I have a girlfriend, and you just made Chloe kiss me. So I'm in a bad mood. And you are all assholes." Stacie blinked before Jessica spoke.

"You all owe me and Ashley 20 bucks. She's not dating Chloe." Everyone grumbled, but complied, handing Jessica or Ashley their 20 bucks. CR, Fat Amy, Flo, and Stacie all gave them money. Beca rolled her eyes, while Chloe was giggling, and Beca could feel Emily getting upset next to her. She was doing that thing she always did before she started crying. That thing where she sits on her hands and bites her lip with her brow furrowed. Beca wanted to get away from the topic as quickly as possible, because there was only one way she could calm Emily down, and that would require they not be around other people. Beca has a reputation to maintain.

"Ok, enough, enough. Chloe do your damn turn."

"Ok. Emily, truth or dare?" Emily straightened up abruptly. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Truth I guess?"

"Why the hell aren't you going to live in the Bellas house next year?" Emily smiled brightly.

"Oh, I uh, I'm moving into an apartment with someone." She blushed halfway through, giving away that she was moving in with a significant other.

"What?! Who could be more important than the Bellas?" Emily decided to ignore the game and go for it.

"My girlfriend is!" Emily stood and faced Chloe with as much confidence as she could.

"Are you seriously moving in with your girlfriend instead of taking care of your team?"

"Yes, I am. Because I love her. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her and shit this is not how I wanted to tell her that." Emily clamped her hand over her mouth while everyone's jaws dropped. Beca stood up and covertly made her way to her bedroom where she grabbed the box she has had for half the year. There one year anniversary is coming up in a month, and Beca was planning for this to happen then, but fuck it. Beca came back in to a standstill. No one had moved a muscle since she had left. When she came back in, something happened, and Chloe spoke.

"Your girlfriend is a Bella? Like, a current Bella?" Beca carefully pushed Chloe to sit in a chair, then turned to Emily, who was now crying. Beca sat her on the couch and kneeled in front of Emily. Beca took both of Emily's hands and leaned in to whisper to her.

"Did you mean that?" Emily nodded. Beca smiled as she covered Emily's hands with her own, leaving the little box in Emily's hands.

"Good. Because I do too." Emily sat stock still so Beca voiced her plan, whispering into Emily's ear still.

"I plan on a long engagement. When you graduate we will get married. How does that sound?" Emily wrapped her arms around Beca's neck while she repeatedly said 'yes.' When Emily finished crying, she looked at the Bellas, who were all confused as hell. Beca smirked as she stood with Emily hand in hand.

"Hey Em, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your fiancé?"

"You are." Beca took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Emily's finger as the Bellas all screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Stacie's voice was the loudest. Beca kissed Emily while they all screamed about it. When they had settled down, Beca and Emily started explaining.

"So basically Emily and I have been dating for a year."

"And you weren't gonna tell us?" Chleo asked.

"We were going to during this game. Notice how I told you guys I was dating a girl, and Emily said she was moving in with her girlfriend?" Emily was practically bouncing in her seat. Beca knew what she wanted, but she was going to try to last as long as she could in front of the Bellas. Reputation remember?

"You're staying in Atlanta?!" Beca winced at Chloe's screeching.

"Ok. Here's the run down. Emily and I have been dating for almost a year now. Emily and I just got a studio apartment that we are gonna share when I move out of here. I'm staying here until she graduates, then we are going to LA together. I was gonna ask her next month, but, eh fuck it." Beca gestured to Emily's hand, which now had an engagement ring on it.

"I'm planning for it to be a long engagement, wedding when she graduates because I'm not gonna take her focus off of school and Bellas and shit, but we kinda have to talk about that. Ok, any questions?" Emily was still bouncing. Beca sighed, relenting. She moved over and sat in Emily's lap like she does when they are alone. She sat sideways and curled her legs up with her arms around Emily's neck while Emily's wrapped her arms around Beca tightly, holding her close. Beca kissed Emily's forehead before turning to the Bellas.

"No questions? Great. Nap time." Beca rested her head on Emily's shoulder and had to fight the smile that wanted to show. Emily stood, bringing Beca up with her bridal style. She wordlessly brought them upstairs to Beca's room and laid down. Emily curled into Beca's side, and she wrapped her arms protectively around Emily.

"So, we're engaged now. That's like, super cool." Emily giggled at Beca's wording.

"Do we really have to wait until we graduate?"

"Yep. Your mom and I made a deal." Emily looked up at Beca.

"My mom?" Beca blushed.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't going to ask you without talking to your mom. You being 19 has a lot to do with that."

"Oh."

"So, because I wanted to fucking ask you anyway, I made a deal with your mom that we would wait until you graduate. You know, make sure we aren't rushing things or whatever."

"I guess. I can't wait for this."

"It's gonna be perfect. Now we just have to wait 3 years." Beca and Emily drifted off to sleep together, dreaming about what their wedding is going to be like.


End file.
